


Celos Absolutos

by AliceRosaAzul



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRosaAzul/pseuds/AliceRosaAzul
Summary: Porque Akashi estaba furioso y Takao herido.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Celos Absolutos

Akashi estaba cansado.

Cansado de ver cómo ese molesto chico llamado Takao se le insinuaba y revoloteaba alrededor de **su** Shintarou. 

Que el pelinegro estuviera en la misma preparatoria y en el mismo equipo de baloncesto no quería decir que tuviera el derecho de tocar y llamar tan familiarmente a **su** chico. 

Decir que Akashi Seijuurou estaba molesto era decir poco. El pelirrojo estaba furioso, ya no aguantaba un minuto más viendo esa irritante escena. Así que con pasos firmes camino hasta donde estaba su no novio; interrumpiendo la conversación unilateral que él pelinegro tenía con Midorima. 

Poco podía impórtale a Akashi Seijuurou dejar atrás sus modales e interrumpir aquella platica, así que con toda su molestia reunida sujeto los bordes de la camisa de Shintarou atrayéndolo hacia su boca, capturando los labios del megane en un beso. 

Tanto él peliverde como su acompañante abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y Shintarou no pudo evitar que un brillante color escarlata apareciera en sus mejillas. Akashi se separó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que Midorima empezaba a corresponder su beso, pero él tenía que ver la expresión del extra en esa ecuación, así que con una mirada afilada que decía claramente " _No toques a mí chico_ " vio con intensidad a los ojos de Takao. 

El chico frunció el ceño con enfado a la vez que apretaba sus puños. Takao sentía que algo se rompía dentro de él al ver el sonrojo y obvio nerviosismo que había aparecido después que el pelirrojo lo besara tan descaradamente, y no ayudaba en nada la sonrisa de satisfacción y la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo ese enano. 

Su duelo de miradas se rompió cuando la voz claramente exaltada de Midorima se dio a escuchar.

.— ¿Qué por qué te bese? —. Interrogó Akashi con una ceja alzada. Expresando un claro ¿ _Es enserio?_ En su expresión.— Creo que eso es más que obvio Shintarou.

Para todos allí estaba claro que el pelirrojo no iba a dar más explicaciones y Midorima frunció el ceño con irritación mientras veía al pelirrojo dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar. Takao lo vio con incredulidad.

_¿Cómo era posible que ese enano viniera, besara al chico del cual estaba enamorado frente a sus narices y se fuera sin más? Pero más importante, ¿Por qué su Shin-chan no hizo nada para apartarlo cuando lo beso?_ Era oficial, Takao lo detestaba.

Akashi se detuvo a medio camino y miro a Takao de reojo antes de centrar toda su atención en su pronto novio.

.— Por cierto Shintarou, mañana jugaremos _al shogi_ en mi casa. Asegúrate de no llegar tarde.

.— ¿Ah? Como si fuera a ir.— Refutó Midorima con el ceño levemente frunció.

Y Takao casi sintió alegría de no ser porque vio las sonrisas cómplices que se dedicaron antes de que Akashi se diera vuelta y empezará a caminar. Midorima se ajustó las gafas intentando ocultar esa curvatura en sus labios y el leve sonrojo que aprecio en sus mejillas, pero para Takao todo estaba claro y no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y que sus ojos se cristalizarán. 

Porque él sabía que desde el momento que el enano de cabello rojizo beso a Midorima, algo comenzó entro ellos. 

Y el brillo que apareció en los ojos del chico solo lo confirmó aún más, logrando que su ya roto corazón por las reacciones anteriores se rompiera aún más.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


•

•

•


End file.
